Una nueva vida
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: Esta es una pequeña conversacion que tienen Harry y Hermione (capítulo unico)


Este pequeño fic nació hace bastante, no lo había subido porque me había olvidado que lo tenia en la computadora je, espero que les guste ya que al leerlo nuevamente me trajo unos gratos recuerdos, sin mas les dejo con estas pequeñas palabras. Hibari.

Disclaimer: por mala suerte Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenecen, porque si fuera asi de seguro ya lo hubiera juntado con Hermione jejeje.

Resumen: bueno, esta situado en el sexto o séptimo año, se trata de una conversación que tienen Harry y Hermione una mañana…

"_**UNA NUEVA VIDA"**_

Harry siempre has estado rogándole al destino que las cosas salgan bien, has estado pendiente de él desde que dumbledore te dio la noticia, desde que te revelo uno de los grandes secretos que rodean a tu pasado, pero sabes…lo importante no es lo que nos hace el destino, sino lo que nosotros hacemos de él, por ello tu vida puede ser tuya…solo tienes que desearlo con todas tus fuerzas…

Hermione te lo agradezco…pero ya…a este paso…nada queda…a veces en la vida hay que saber luchar no sólo sin miedo Hermione…sino también sin esperanza…sin la esperanza de que ya no habrá un mañana…al menos para mi…con esto no quiero decir que me dejare vencer…pero ya tengo claro que cuando todo termine…eso quiere decir…que todo acabo para mi también…ya no habrá un mañana para mi…mi vida terminara siendo solamente ser "el niño que vivió"…ser la persona que les salvo…pero nadie conocerá quien soy yo realmente…-

Hermione lo miro entristecida por aquellas palabras

La vida no es una suma de lo que hemos sido…sino de lo que anhelamos ser Harry…es la suma de los sueños que deseamos desde que somos niños…en lo que deseamos convertirnos…somos jóvenes…aun puedes ser lo que tu quieras…-

Hermione te lo agradezco…pero yo no tengo esa libertad…no soy dueño de mi propia vida…de mi propia existencia…-

Estas dependiendo del pasado Harry- le regaño

La miro por unos momentos sin molestarse por las palabras

Si no dependo del pasado…dependo del futuro…que siga con vida-tomo algo de aire antes de continuar-…depende del futuro y del destino que pueda verte un día mas…-

Harry entiendo que estés temeroso por lo que te espera…yo misma tengo miedo de lo que te depara el camino que te toco seguir…pero nunca te has parado a pensar que el futuro también puede ser una oportunidad…para algunos el futuro es inalcanzable…para otros lo desconocido…pero eres una persona valiente…la mas valiente que he tenido la suerte de conocer…para ti el futuro debe ser una oportunidad…una oportunidad de algo nuevo…-

Lo único que veo en mi futuro…es guerra y batallas por personas sin rostro…la felicidad la podré conocer solamente cuando todo termine…cuando sea liberado de estas ataduras…y eso solo significara…que yo desapareceré de este mundo también…-

¡No digas eso Harry!- le grito Hermione mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos -La felicidad también existe sobre la tierra Harry y la puedes tener si solamente miraras a tu alrededor…si dejaras de pensar en lo que te espera y te dieras cuenta que existen otras cosas que puedes tener en estos momentos…si tan solo me miraras…te darías cuenta de lo mucho que puedo darte…-

No quiero lastimarte…-

No mientas…lo que no quieres es conocer…conocer algo diferente…no quieres darte cuenta de que alguien mas te quiere…de que alguien te necesita de manera distinta a la que te has obligado a pensar que quieren todos Harry-

No quiero irme y nunca volver…no quiero dejarte sola…por ello es mejor…-

Pero yo si quiero Harry…yo quiero emplear el presente…este poco espacio de tiempo que tenemos para no arrepentirme en el futuro…para ser feliz con que estoy con la persona que mas quiero…todo lo que tu puedes imaginar…todo lo que has pensado en compartir con otra persona yo puedo hacerlo realidad…solo si me dejas…déjame acercarme a ti Harry…- termino sollozando

Si lo hago serás su blanco…estarás en mayor peligro solo por corresponder mis sentimientos, si te lastima…no creo que pueda seguir…- le respondió con lagrimas en los ojos, revelando todo el sufrimiento que por su alma y corazón atravesaban al escuchar las palabras de aquella chica.

Harry…tu mismo nos contaste hace tiempo…cuando estuvimos en el departamento de misterios que Voldemort no pudo poseerte porque…el no conoce los sentimientos de bondad…por ello te digo…no es el poder o la fuerza la que nos hace superiores…sino la perseverancia en nuestros sentimientos…la entrega en nuestras emociones es la que nos hace a los humanos estar por encima de aquel ser sin sentimientos mas que el odio…-

Harry la miro sin decir palabra, Hermione al notar que sus palabras hacían efecto en el joven continuo hablando

Todo lo que puedas imaginar…yo puedo hacerlo realidad si me permites estar a tu lado…mientras mas obstáculos te pongas para llegar a tu destino mas difícil será vencerlos…pero si me dejas podemos dividirlos…yo te ayudare a vencerlos…-

Pero…- dijo él- estas segura…?- pregunto- estarás en medio de una guerra que aunque perteneces a ella será mas dura por ser la persona que mas quiero…

Los conflictos siempre existen Harry…-le respondió – solo debemos tratar de afrontarlos de la mejor manera posible…nunca evitarlos…sino entenderlos…

No te arrepentirás de permanecer conmigo?-

El peor de los arrepentimientos es el de aquello que nunca hiciste Harry…mientras este a tu lado nunca me arrepentiré…

Finalmente era cierto…-termino en un suspiro el joven interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

Que cosa Harry?- pregunto la castaña con interés.

Aquello que cada noche morimos…cada mañana nacemos de nuevo. Cada día, una nueva vida, este día es una nueva vida para mi…-termino de decirle en medio de una sonrisa.

La joven asintió de la misma forma que el chico, para ella también comenzaba una nueva etapa, seria una etapa llena de problemas y sacrificios, pero nada de eso importaba ya que finalmente entre sus brazos se hallaba la persona que ella mas ama. Frente a su rostro se hallaba el ahora pacifico rostro del muchacho por el cual paso tantas noches en vela, tantas noches estudiando alguna posibilidad de evitarle su cruel destino, pero eso ahora no importaba mucho…no ahora que lo tenia a su lado…

Subió la mirada al rostro del muchacho, no se había dado cuenta cuando fue que termino recostada en su pecho, cuando puso su mirada en dirección al rostro del chico se encontró con que él ya tenia su vista puesta en ella, no hicieron falta palabras ni ninguna expresión en especial, con tan solo una mirada ambos realizaron el mismo acto al mismo tiempo, ambos ojos se cerraron mientras se acercaban lentamente, dando como producto la primera unión de labios entre ellos, tal vez esa fuera la primera, pero Hermione iba a asegurarse que fueran muchas en el futuro así como Harry iba a luchar por tener mas como esas al final de su camino, llenándose así de aquel sentimiento que había pensado no estaba echo para él comenzando de esa manera una nueva etapa en su vida, comenzando así una nueva vida…

Fin .

Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario será bien recibido, así sea una piedra o una maldición no importa, me pondré algún casco especial para que no duela tanto jejeje.


End file.
